The Trinity of Fate: The Three Dovahkiin
by TheUndyingCrystal
Summary: Three ordinary people: a amnesiac warrior, a young spellsword, and a young tavern-owner, find they have a greater destiny than they imagined, to fight a Dark God. -Severe sexual content, including rape, murder, and questionable themes, etc
1. The Prologue

The Trinity of Fate

By TheUndyingCrystal

-PROLOGUE-

On 3E 433, the Oblivion Crisis started and ended. Martin Septim sacrificed himself to summon Akatosh to this world and defeat the Daedric Prince Mehrunes Dagon. However, he was not the only Hero of this "Oblivion Crisis". When Uriel Septim attempted to flee the Mythic Dawn assassins that assaulted him, in the cell that bore the only way out, a secret passage, he met the prisoner touched by Fate herself. This prisoner's name was Sasha Velenwud, a young Bosmer. Framed for a crime she did not commit, Uriel and his Blades bodyguards pardoned the prisoner and allowed her to escape with them. When Uriel was an inch before death, he bequeathed upon her the Amulet of Kings, to take to Grandmaster Jauffre of the Blades. By then, Captain Renault was murdered, Glenroy had died fighting off the assassins, and only Baurus was left. Sasha escaped through the sewers, and brought the Amulet to Jauffre. He entrusted her to find the last Heir in Kvatch. Arriving there, she found the city in ruins, an Oblivion Gate adorning the entrance to the now-destroyed city. She entered the gate, and retrieved the Sigil Stone, thus destroying the gate. Martin and she returned, and found the Mythic Dawn had attacked the Priory where Jauffre resided, and found they had stolen the Amulet of Kings and attempted to kill Martin, but the trio fought them off. They made their way to Cloud Ruler Temple, the Blades' secret fortress. Jauffre reasoned that the Mythic Dawn would, in fact, make another attempt at Martin's life, and he was determined to be right. Sasha, making a trip to study the Bound Armor Stone at the bottom of the cliff, found Jearl, a resident of nearby Bruma. After some time studying her bloodied corpse, Sasha found the document detailing the location of another spy in Bruma and plans to open a Great Gate to destroy Bruma, as they did Kvatch. After slaughtering the last spy, who came to investigate Jearl's absence, Sasha met with an old friend, Baurus, who spent his time secretly looking for the Mythic Dawn spies in the Imperial City. They both discovered the secret of the Commentaries the Mythic Dawn's leader, Mankar Camoran, had written, realizing that the Sponser was recruiting those intelligent enough to figure out his location. They travelled to the sewers underneath the city, and engaged in battle with the Sponser. Baurus died during the fighting, leaving only Sasha alive. She ascertained that the Lake Arrius Caverns were their home base, and returned to Cloud Ruler Temple to prepare to infiltrate them. By then, Sasha and Martin began to develop feelings for one another, and beknownest to all but them, made love to each other the night before her departure.

She left that morning, and travelled to the Caverns, and after successfully infiltrating them, stole the Mysterium Xarxes, the unholy book written by Dagon himself, and slaughtered the Dawn, Camoran had escaped to his Paradise. When Sasha returned, it was revealed that they could open the gate to Paradise with a Great Sigil Stone, a Great Welkynd Stone, a Daedric Artifact, and the Blood of the Aedra Tiber Septim, more known as Talos. After retrieving all but the Great Sigil Stone, they came up with a daring plan to allow the Great Gate to assault Bruma so they could steal the Stone. During the fighting, Sasha managed to recover the stone, casting the Great Siege Machine into Ruin. During that time, Sasha found a incredibly powerful sword known as the Ebony Blade. She found it had the incredible power she never imagined would exist…it was alive. She could speak to it, and it to her. It wanted blood, and it's thirst was slaked many times, be it by bandits, cutthroats, or innocents. She decided to carry it along, as Martin opened the gate to Paradise. After much hardship, she killed Mankar Camoran and retrieved the Amulet of Kings, and wrecked his paradise, freeing his trapped, yet undying, followers, collapsing the Mythic Dawn.

Martin, Jauffre, and Sasha began a rushed journey to the Imperial Palace to relight the Dragonfires, and stop Dagon from entering this realm. Unfortunately, Dagon entered this realm, and killed Jauffre as he tried in vain to drive him back. Sasha fought him ineffectively, launching arrows that staggered him long enough for them to get to the Temple of the One. The two had lost all hope until Martin realized he could defeat Mehrunes Dagon by shattering the Amulet of Kings and summoning Akatosh, no…BECOMING Akatosh. After kissing Sasha one last time, he bravely faced Dagon as he broke the Amulet, becoming Akatosh himself. Akatosh fought Dagon, as Sasha watched, and defeated him, sending him back to Oblivion. However, this came at a deadly price; he was turned into stone, showing the glory of Akatosh for all to see.

For her heroic actions, Sasha was made the Champion of Cyrodiil. However, she resented the title, only wanting the man she loved back. In this resentment, the Bosmer's mind further was bent to the will of the Ebony Blade. What she never even told Martin was that she bore him a son. Another Septim, but she knew the Septims were now powerless, their Dynasty broken by the Daedra of Oblivion. She gave birth to him a few years later, naming him Gabranth. She never told him his lineage, but instead trained him in swordsmanship, archery, heavy armor, and even blacksmithing. When he grew up, Gabranth became a Judge, a sort of General in the Imperial Legion, and he was the most honorbound warrior anyone there had ever met.

Unfortunately, he was unable to protect Sasha that fateful night, when a un-named, and un-identified Argonian broke into her home in Bruma. She fought him, but even with her legendary sword skills, the Argonian defeated her, and to further shame her at her defeat, this assassin, this thief raped her, and made her pregnant. When this event happened, the Ebony blade abandoned her, falling off the deep cliffs into the lake, never to be seen again.

Gabranth, when he found out, went on a hunt for this Argonian, and after months of searching, found and cornered him on Dive Rock, overlooking the entirety of Cyrodiil. Using the power of Innocence, Gabranth beheaded the Argonian and tossed his corpse and head off the cliff. The corpse was never found. Later, Sasha gave birth to a Argonian child, who she named Nian, after a dagger she once found in an Ayleid ruin. Gabranth and Nian heavily disliked each other, and the two went their separate ways.

Gabranth remained in Cyrodiil, and continued his Judgeship, eventually fighting in the war between the Madness metal obsessed Madites, and the Amber-loving Amberites. He would later fall in love with an Amberite named Natasha, who turned out to be a spy. During the battle between the two factions, Natasha betrayed and killed Gabranth, trapping him in a old house with several explosive fire wards, which she set off. The entire section of the city exploded and collapsed into the water. He was never found among the ashes, only his blackened helm, which had the letters E-HO CA-E carved into the stone nearby, though the message was damaged.

Nian travelled to Skyrim. There she sired a single child known as Hymar Velenwud. She died a peaceful death in her home. Hymar gave two children, direct descendants of the Champion of Cyrodiil, and he named the girl Thalia, and the older brother Blueyes. Hymar died fighting in the Great War.

The two siblings would later find they play a part in Skyrim's future…along with another person. They would decide if they survived the next Era. This….is their story.


	2. Thalia

THE TRINITY OF FATE

By TheUndyingCrystal

PART 1: Thalia's Story

"_**Thalia Alsequa, the adoptive child of Alvor and Sigrid, lived in Riverwood for most of her young life, and is the youngest Dovahkiin recorded thus far. She is the wielder of Ebony Blade, and is a prodigy at learning Shouts, as all Dragonborn are. This story details her final days living in Riverwood, before the Riverwood Incident events took place. Her story is one of happiness soon to be blackened into sorrow and vengefulness."**_

_**-Rya-**_

CHAPTER 1

"Oh, come on, Alvor. I really think my place is here", I protested sweetly, absentmindedly fingering the small silver ring I wore over my gloves.

"I'm serious! A fit young girl like you, you should get out, see the world!" He replies, in a joking tone.

"Oh, you just say that because I'm the only Argonian in the Hold, practically!" I shoot back, quick as lightning.

"That's not the point, Thalia. You're young. You're barely of age as of today. Look at you. You're a fine daughter, and a great sister to Dorthe. And you are amazing with a sword, a knife, and a bow! You're a fetching young lady, I might add! Any man would be happy to be with you!" He smiled, and put his hands on my shoulders.

-Sigh…but what if I don't want to be with a man…the very thought makes me retch-, I thought, thinking of my darkest secret. "Thanks, Alvor. I think you've convinced me. I'll make a journey to Whiterun tomorrow, and see if any opportunities for my "great adventure" arise!" I giggle as I run off, "So I might as well enjoy my time here and now!"

"Make sure you don't wear your nice clothing when you make your great journey…!...Silly girl…last time she did that, I had to clean ever so much blood off her clothes…" Alvor called out, and said to himself, watching his adopted daughter leave to go hunting.

CHAPTER 2

As I went to get changed, I suddenly heard an odd ringing sound in my ear. "Now, what could that be? I've never heard this sound before…" I thought out loud, and followed the ringing sound, which led into the woods. After following it for some time, the woods came to a large clearing, with only a stone altar in the middle. "Huh? I've explored these woods quite a bit…and never found this before.", I once again thought out loud as I approached the altar. As I did, the ringing subsiding, and the altar began to react, and dark energy began to spout from the rock.

"Ah! What is this thing?", I cried out as I jumped back, and as the energy subsided as well, a sword was formed, impaled into the very rock itself. It was obviously made of ebony, from the looks of its metal, and looked very old, yet was very detailed and sharp. And as I approached, a smooth yet sharp voice spoke.

"I am the Ebony Blade, symbol of betrayal, lies, deception. I represent Mephala, mortal. Wield me, and I shall grant you invincible power, the power to rival the Nine themselves." It spoke to me rather eloquently.

"Are you…talking?" I stuttered rather UN-eloquently.

"Yes…I have long searched for a wielder, and you are the one I have searched for. For you are Dovahkiin." It replied patiently.

"Dovahkiin?" I spoke the word, slightly familiar to me. I had once heard Alvor telling Dorthe about the Legend of the Dragonborn, and he had used this word. But Dragonborns used the Shout. I had never done such a thing.

"The Dovahkiin must learn a Shout to use it." It spoke, seemingly reading my mind.

"Oh, sure, and there's a Mudcrab Merchant. What are you trying to sell to me now…?" I replied sarcastically. It was silent for a moment, and then it spouted white energy towards me, filling me with knowledge.

"You are now in possession of my understanding of the simplest shout: Unrelenting Force. All three words are bestowed upon you. If you do not believe me, see for yourself." It spoke almost irritated at me, and I could practically feel it pushing me to do it. I stood idle for a moment, and finally spoke in a way I didn't know how.

"FUS-ROH-DAH! I Shouted, sending a wave of pure force in front of me, sending several small rocks, stones, and a rabbit flying.

"You see now?" It spoke, with the universal tone of having educated an idiot.

"I-I see now. I am the Dragonborn of legend…" I spoke, looking at my gloved hands in deep shock. Those hands I had used to grow things and do work, were the hands of a soon-to-be dragon killer.

"Now wield me, and strike down your enemies, wherever and whoever they are!" It egged me on.

"I accept. At the very least, I can protect my family at Riverwood." I moved to pull the Blade. It refused to budge.

"There is a ritual to accept me. It is relatively simple." It spoke with a slightly amused tone of voice.

"What is it?"

"You and I must be bonded not only in battle, but in blood. And the only way to do that is to have sex with me." It spoke unerringly.

"You mean…how would I even have sex with a SWORD?" I yelled, agitated and embarrassed beyond the breaking point.

"It is nothing to be afraid of. You don't even have to lose your virginity. You merely show your passion for me in a physical bond. It will only take a minute or two. Strip off your clothes." It lectured me. I sat there, conflicted in everything, and I finally decided. I undid the tight loop holding the fur skirt to my hips, and closed my eyes as it fell, showing my opening as I showed my breasts as well, stripping naked. The blade waited patiently.

"You said…I don't have to lose my virginity?"

"Correct."

I crawled forward and slowly pressed my opening against the cool metal. The pleasurable feeling spurred me on as I pressed it a little harder, rubbing it against the metal. I finally gave into my urges and embraced the blade, kissing the hilt and humping it, brushing my breasts against it, and after much time, I sighed, releasing my passions onto the blade. I winced as it made a slight cut, and sighed as it absorbed the blood, taking it in.

"Is it done?" I asked, out of breath.

"Yes. We are bonded now and forever until your death." It replied, sounding surprisingly sated. The blade glowed, and disappeared. A moment later, A ebony ring appeared on my gloved finger. The ring was pitch black, like the ebony of the Blade. A onyx was embedded upon the metal, thus creating a perfect balance between the beauty of the ring and the strength of the gem.

"This way, you can carry me around easier." It purred softly.

"T-thank you…for this…" I spoke out, grateful for its gift to me. I dressed myself in the fur hunting clothing I had made myself with Alvor's wife's help.

"Ask me if you but need my assistance." It spoke and the gem darkened once more.

I set off, realizing it was getting late, and eventually arrived at Riverwood, entering Alvor's abode. As I stepped inside, Alvor's wife, Sigrid welcomed me.

"Have a nice day, Thalia?" She asked, embracing me.

"Yeah…it was a interesting day all right." I replied, secretly smiling inside.

"Well…Alvor and Dorthe are already asleep, and I don't wanna disturb them. I was wondering if we could have a little girl time alone." She smiled and winked at me.

"Heh…it's been so long since we had some alone time, with the war and all. Us being busy." I replied, smiling idly.

"Let's have a bath outside." She suggested. "Hard to have privacy around here, so go grab your bathing towel."

"Sure!" I retrieved said items, and went outside, quietly closing the door. I went to the edges of the town, near the lumber mill, and waited. Sigrid joined me a few minutes later, with her towel as well.

"Well, jump in." She gestured with a smile. "I promise I won't peek."

I blushed slightly, and stripped down as she turned away, entering the river. It flowed calmly, and felt good against my reptilian skin. A thin splash a few moments later drove home the fact she was in as well.

"Ahh…" She sighed, floating in the thankfully dark water, and smiled at me. I smiled back, and sighed as well, feeling the cool water against my skin.

"Hey, Thalia." I heard her whisper.

"Yeah?" I turned, and brought my attention to her.

"I've been meaning to have this talk since you had your first…bleeding. You know, about…girl stuff." She spoke with a serious tone.

"I….uh…wow." I stuttered, embarrassed to talk about it. My first period wasn't a fond memory. I had been hunting with Sigrid, who offered to help me perfect my bow skills, and that's when it happened. We were taking shelter for the night in a small, dilapidated fort that overlooks Riverwood, and I felt a sudden pain between my legs. I didn't even remember much of between, just a few murky memories of Sigrid pressing something into my skirt, and the pain went away. The blood stopped flowing. She explained to me what that was later, and we both agreed not to mention it to Alvor, as I was shy enough.

"I just want to see if you're developing correctly." She spoke quickly. I remembered that she used to be a healer in a temple of the Nine somewhere, so it wasn't surprising she knew a lot about doctoring.

"What do you mean, though?" I asked cautiously. She waved her hand with a slight smile.

"I just want to know you're healthy, that's all." After much convincing and embarrassment, I finally consented to let her examine me, thankful that the cut from the Ebony Blade had faded already.

"Just lay down on the sand, and I'll check you out." She said with a calming tone. I complied, laying myself out on the flat rock and allowing her to see my body clearly. She ran her thin, soft hand against the rough scales of my back and body, and examined the softer, smooth, yet sleek skin that made up my frontal torso and lower body, rubbing it slightly. I tensed slightly as she studied my breasts, gently prodding the firm surface. I yelped slightly as she turned to examine my opening. I made a small hissing sound as she lightly touched me. She jumped, surprised at my hissing.

"Was that…a sound of enjoyment?" She asked, with an odd smile. Was it? It felt good. I liked her touch. But why did I want her to do it some more?

"Y-yes…I enjoyed it…" I admitted, shamefully closing my eyes. However, I opened them when I felt her kiss me. It wasn't one of paternal love. It was one of a deeply passionate longing. When I opened my eyes, there she was, pulling back slowly from me with a guilty look.

"I-I….I…was…" Sigrid tried to make some words out, but couldn't. For a while, we just sat there, unable to say a word to each other. Eventually though, I broke the silence.

"Why…w-why did you do that?" I asked with a stutter.

"I…love you. In more than family. In more than a adopted mother. I love you as a woman to another woman." She spoke calmly, but I could sense her tense tone. She suddenly burst into tears and covered her face, crying softly. I leapt off the rock and embraced her, hugging her as she cried her emotions out.

"Shhh…shhh…." I tried to sound as comforting as possible. "Because you know what? I love you, too." The words slipped out of my mouth, and she looked at me in shock. I answered her with a kiss, but longer than last time. I grasped her arms, and she spread her body out on the sand, and I kissed her, releasing my emotions, all my longing and passion into that kiss. She kissed me back, hesitantly, but eventually returned the passion. In mere moments, we were having sex, as I grasped her firm ass with my hands, and she my shoulders. I hissed pleasurably as my womanhood pressed against hers, drew away, and pressed even harder again. She moaned my name, but I felt something other than water as I pressed again, and I realized she was releasing her passions in physical form. I regretted not being able to do the same, but there was one thing I could do. I hissed her name one last time, before using something in my body. I had never done it with a partner, but I had played with myself before, and released it. It was my female seed, the fermentation of my desires and hopes. It took years for my body to produce such a complex yet simple chemical. It was meant for when I mated with a male partner, in which he would impregnate me so we would have children. But I rejected it, and gave it to her, a symbol of my love. She jerked back, surprised as she felt my seed enter her, but my comforting embrace brought her back into my arms. We fucked for what felt like hours, but eventually had to separate, with one last kiss. As I watched her dress with a loving smile, I thought about what I had done. I have had sex with my adopted mother, who is married, and cast out my egg. I felt oddly proud of myself. She finished dressing and walked over to me, still naked and floating in the slightly whitened waters, and she leaned down to kiss my cheek.

"Thank you, Thalia." She whispered. I kissed her back, for a few moments, and she turned to go back to the house.

"Aren't you going to come?" She asked.

"In a few moments." I replied, and she left. As she did, I tasted the water, and tasted the thick passion of ours that had mixed into the water. However, I tasted something else. Blood. Human blood. I jerked back, and noticed the smoke in the direction of Helgen. I gasped as I saw several bodies in the distance, floating down the river.  
>"Oh my god!" I gasped, and climbed out of the water. I could tell they were Imperials and Stormcloaks. As I moved to call Sigrid, I heard something faintly. As I listened, it became louder, coming much closer. I realized far too late it was a roar.<p>

A dragon came at Riverwood, swooping low above the trees, and launched a fireball as soon as it was in range. The small wall/guard post was annihilated instantly as it made contact, smashing a hole into the bridge. I was frozen as I heard frantic cries of people being woken up, but I managed to get myself moving, heading for my clothes. The dragon saw me moving, and launched a fireball, burning them as it blew me back, setting my body on fire. I screamed in agony before I saw a small black ring in front of me as the dragon prepared to pick me up.

"Speak the WORDS, DRAGONBORN!" The Ebony Blade cried out, and I listened.

"KROSIS!" I yelled, and the ring transformed, becoming the long sword I remembered so well. I managed to swing it, slicing the dragon's side as it swooped past me, healing my wounds with its life-stealing magic. The dragon roared in pain, and turned its attention to the other buildings. I struggled to stand as I felt the burns disappear. Meanwhile, the Lumber Mill was annihilated, and the Inn was incinerated with Delphine inside. I gasped as I saw Alvor open the door and walk out, unknowing as the dragon landed and went for him.

"ALVOR!" I yelled, and he turned, shocked to see me naked and waving a sword, before I managed to tackle him out of the dragon's way. The dragon swiped it's tail, though, and slit my side. I screamed as I collapsed, bleeding crimson liquid. Alvor managed to get me inside the house, and slammed the door shut.

"Thalia!" He coughed as he rushed to cover my wound. "What the hell were you doing naked out at night?"

"Skinny-dipping." I answered nonchalantly, and I felt Sigrid's tension from the other room ease.

"DOWNSTAIRS! NOW!" He yelled out, and I limped down the stairs, and Sigrid covered my naked body with a sheet.

"Where's Dorthe?" He yelled.

"I don't know!" Sigrid coughed back, as we coughed from the smoke coming from outside.

"Oh, god no." I heard him whisper. I leapt upstairs, and looked out the window he was gazing out of. I saw Dorthe outside, near the decimated Inn, and the dragon was in front of her. Alvor tried to open the door, but it was stuck, as a broken cart had been flung against it. I turned away in sorrow as I heard a single scream cut off by the snapping of jaws, and I cried quietly as I heard the sounds of eating. The three of us burst into tears, Sigrid sobbing to herself while Alvor clenched his fists in silent anger and despair. I cried freely, my tears flowing down my face, and I looked at the Ebony Blade for one moment. That moment was all I needed. Alvor wasn't able to stop me in time before I crashed through the window, still naked and wielding the blade. The dragon turned around, surprised to see a new competitor, and one without armor or clothes. Nevertheless, it launched itself towards me with ravenous hunger and the pure, unbridled fury of its rage. I screamed at it, full of my own rage, and Shouted even more powerful than I did before, with all my hatred and emotion cast into the Shout at it.

"FUS-ROH-DAH!" I Shouted, but it felt more like a Scream. The blue, tangible force slammed into the dragon, lifting it off its feet and throwing it into the guard tower on the other side of Riverwood. It roared in pain as it fell, crashing into the sharp, hard stone and wood of the tower. I could feel the shock of the surviving townspeople and most of all, Alvor and Sigrid. The dragon righted itself, and launched its own Shout towards me, which I sidestepped at the last moment. In less than two seconds, I had somehow covered the distance between my opponent and me. It reared itself to snap its jaw at me, but it was far too late. In one clean swipe, I had decapitated the dragon, slicing through the nearly impenetrable bone of its neck with ease, as if dragging a hot knife through butter. The headless body flailed about, and crashed into the smoldering remains of the Inn, but the head fell into the river, floating away and staining the water. The toll of the battle had finally caught up with me, as I coughed up blood and fell over. However, at that moment, the dragon's flesh disintegrated, becoming a skeleton once again. I felt energy flowing into me from the corpse, and it took a few moments to realize that I was absorbing the dragons soul, which strengthened and healed me. I stood, feeling much better as my wounds healed. The Ebony Blade faded back into its ring form.

"Very impressive, Dovahkiin…" It whispered into my ears. The townspeople were fast approaching.

"I saved these people. But…something tells me if I stay, they will be hurt even more. Perhaps I can use my gift to help Skyrim rid itself of its dragon problems. I cannot stay in the safety of Riverwood any further. Goodbye…Alvor. Goodbye…Sigrid. You two were the best parents anyone could've asked for." I whispered, as they approached, awed and generally shocked.

I shed tears as they finally caught up with me, and made a short escape, jumping into the blood-stained river, and disappearing in seconds.

"THALIA!" They both shouted, trying to find me as I left. I knew they would never understand that I was doing this to protect them. I doubted I would ever come back here. I knew I had to carve my own destiny out, or I would undoubtedly fall. That thought was the only thing that kept me swimming away from Riverwood, but it served only as a distraction, keeping me from noticing the rock that clocked me in the head, knocking me unconscious. I floated away slowly, far away from the bounds of my home village, and to a new adventure.

"_**Thalia would eventually be found and nursed back to health by an hunter, one whose name is still unknown. She would explore over a period of two years, slaying dragons and learning new words of power. However two years after the Riverwood Incident, she would encounter another Dovahkiin, one by the name of Sasha, a young Breton Nightingale that had been taking a similar path, slaying dragons and learning Words of Power. However, unbeknownst to either of them, one Dovahkiin had been aware of his abilities for much longer than either of them, and knew of Thalia's existence, though neither knew of him. Thalia's adventures will be detailed in a splinter story, that should be released at some point. Next chapter, we read the story of Sasha Valhelm, the second Dovahkiin, and her point of view of the events during and after the Riverwood incident. Thirdly we will hear of the final Dovahkiin's history and his plan to bring the three together, to end the crisis once and for all. Fourthly, we will hear of the encounter between the three, and the final battle will be recorded in Chapter 5."**_

_**-Rya-**_


	3. Sasha

"_**This occurs during Thalia's and Blueyes timeline at the exact same moment and all, right up until the dragon attacks Riverwood. Sasha is a young half-blind Breton that spends her time training as a Spellsword, using both the power of Destruction and the power of her twin swords. She also is a Werewolf, having been the Companion's Harbinger for a year now.**_

_**However, she has recently fallen out of favor due to an incident, and her subsequent defeat at the jaws of a dragon, which promptly destroyed the Orc Stronghold, a large fort inhabited by the Malacath-worshipping race. She and her wife, Aela the Huntress, had secured the Fort with over two dozen fellow Companions, after they received intel about a dragon flying this way.**_

_**She prepared thoroughly, getting the Orcs there to strengthen their defenses and arm themselves.**_

_**However, their defeat came. The dragon brought friends. Two dragons were more than a match for the young woman and her expert forces, and decimated the village and defense. This occurs right after the two leave."**_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

"_**There are a couple terms that one might not recognize, so I thoughtfully provide a slight dictionary for use."**_

"How…how did we lose?" I thought to myself as I felt my flesh burning. My one good eye found my leg. It was badly burnt to a crisp. It would take a long time to heal, and my blind eye had become Mooned* again.

I reached my arms out, and tried to crawl across the annihilated Fort. I had to find Aela. My wife had to be safe. But as I began to move, an agonizing pain took my leg. Closer examination this time revealed it to be pierced by the chipped blade of an Orcish axe. It was in deep.

I managed to turn myself over, and grunted. There was only one way I was gonna get out of here alive. It hurt even more, but what choice did I have?

"…Aela…I have to find you…that is all that matters along with healing myself…" I choked in tears. My black war paint hadn't bled, and my tears were masked by the design, running down my face to my neck.

I slowly unstrapped my armor, and managed to throw it off. The transformation was going to be painful enough, and my armor would further lengthen that pain if I didn't take some of it off, at least.

I slowed my breath, and exerted the muscle. My Lycanthrope nature was revealed through the use of that single muscle. It was tired easily, and was only used once a day.

In an instant, I screamed in searing pain as every bone in my body was wracked in agony. I twisted and screeched as every bone in my body grew larger, and I looked at my hand. It had already begun to grow fur. In mere moments, I stood once more, and proud. The piece of metal had already come out, and I was fully healed, my bones and cuts knit and healed.

But something unexpected happened. I realized at the last moment that I hadn't fed in weeks. My werewolf powers hadn't been needed to such in an extent for a while.

So, against my better will, I bounded off in the night, unaware that someone was watching me. Someone very dangerous, and very violent.

_**SECTION II: THE HUNGER OF A WOMAN**_

I effortlessly leapt over rocks, trees, rivers, and ignored everything as I searched for prey. It took a while; it was the middle of a forest at midnight, but I finally smelled (and heard) it. Human scents and voices.

"…And so, I took my axe, and cut the wastrel down in cold blood!" I approached the campsite stealthily, and listened as the drunken bandit recounted his braveries and tales to what appeared to be a whore from Riften.

"Awww…you're so brave, Ragrum!" She gushed, and after some conversation, her name was revealed to be Eve, and his Ragrum.

I knew inside that my beast instinct was taking over. I fought it, but I realized I was losing as my stalking wolf form approached the campsite, and decapitated Ragrum's drunken partner in crime with a swift flick of my claws, before gnawing on his corpse for a few moments.

That got the other two's attention.

My vision dimmed to black as Ragrum lunged for the final time with his steel axe and Eve squealed and shied back, trying to cover her half-naked body.

I woke up, and realized it was morning. Then also came the revelation that I was completely naked and laying in the middle of a forest. As I sat up, I jumped. The half-eaten corpse of Eve lay next to me, nearly gutted.

I groaned in anger as I realized my hands were stained red and my mouth was as well.

"Son of a…I seem to be getting more ravenous with each new Mooning*." I grumbled, and sighed in relief as I realized the Ring of Namira was still on my finger.

As if in coincidence, my stomach growled. As a werewolf, I digested prey very fast, which contributes to our kind's famous hunger.

After standing and looking around, I leaned down and straddled Eve's corpse. I doubt she minded at this point, and I needed sustenance.

"Namira nourish me…" I prayed silently, and slowly consumed her. Her flesh was soft yet firm. I consumed another few mouthfuls of her breasts, and was finished.

"Now…I need to find out how to get back to town, and retrieve some clothes…but first…" I trailed off, seeing the large, yet calm, river.

I took a few minutes to bathe, cleaning the blood off of my body, and I also took the time to dump Eve's half-eaten corpse into the river, watching it float away into the Slaughterfish-infested waters, and turned queasily as I heard the sounds of flesh tearing and fish eating.

"Time to go…" I ordered myself, and went off into the woods alone, naked, and unarmed.

I set off, travelling through the cold wilderness, but the cold didn't bother me. As a side effect, the cold really never was a problem for my body due to my werewolf blood.

It was taking far too long. The woods seemed to stretch on forever, and my eye was getting more bothersome from the Mooning*. I hadn't even encountered anything yet, and I was getting hungry. I was having difficulty even maintaining the Magelight spell I had floating in my palm. Still, I continued for a number of agonizing days. However, after I counted a week had passed with no food and little water, I finally blacked out.

_**SECTION III: CARETAKER/LIFETAKER**_

I woke, and realized I was in a warm bed. I opened my eyes, and the revelation came I was in a small cabin, in a bed piled with furs, and still naked. Naturally, I sat up and covered myself with the furs.

"Where am I?" I wondered out loud.

"You're at my estate, Orangewatch." I heard a friendly, yet old and masculine voice reply. My eyes focused as he walked in.

"My name is Lord Albert Wretchfield. I found you while I was out on a walk, and brought you back here." He clarified as I looked at him curiously.

"Oh…then…thank you, Albert." I replied awkwardly.

"Oh, right! You'll be needing some clothes! It…didn't feel quite polite to dress you. Ellen, our new guest is awake! Help her get dressed!" He called out loudly.

I heard some clattering, and I blinked as I saw a Dark Elf walk into the room. She was beautiful, as far as Dunmer went, and I blushed as she saw my stunned look.

"Oh, okay. Just, uh, check on the food in the kettle. Wouldn't want it to burn, would we?" She replied, and Albert left. She closed the door securely, and locked it. She promptly went over to the bed.

"Okay, stand up." She ordered. I shifted hesitantly, and she sighed.

"Come, no need to be shy." She continued. I slipped out of bed and stood up straight.

"Oh, my god…" She gasped, as she saw my scars. My life of battle had taken its toll, in the form of scars and marks covering my body from various fights and injuries.

"Let's just say I lead a busy life." I dismissed, and winced suddenly, as my blind eye started to cry. I lifted my finger to the liquid, and I groaned markedly as I realized it was bright silver.

"Do…do you have any silver?" I asked cautiously. She nodded, and retrieved a small silver knife.

"Here you go…" She started as she handed it to me.

"Sasha, and thank you." I thanked her, and slowly pierced my arm with the knife. She stared in disbelief as my skin burned from the contact. I absolutely hated silver more than anything. But I loved it when it was needed. I sighed contentedly as I felt the Mooning in my eye disappear as I drained the polluted blood.

"I-I'd rather you didn't tell anyone about that, Ellen." I started shakily.

"I-I agree." She finished nervously, and the matter was dropped. Ellen's mood returned to its cheery state, and she helped me dress myself. It was a modest blue dress, far from my Ebony armor, but it would do.

I stepped into the other room, and Albert complimented me.

"Ah…you look gorgeous, Sasha, as I believe your name is? Now, we eat! This is my famous Wretchfield Crimson Soup!" He announced, excited.

He seated me at a beautifully made oak table with Ellen and him, and served out his soup. However, something was suspicious about the soup; it tasted not like meat, vegetables, or soup. I couldn't quite put my finger on it; the taste was so familiar…and delicious. I couldn't help but eat three more bowls along with Ellen and Albert, who didn't seem to notice a thing about the taste other than my apparent love for this soup.

After the meal, we talked for a great deal of time; apparently, Albert's family had owned this land for generations, and had subsequently gotten rich off of its rich soil and mines. The topic also came up about the Orc Stronghold that I had failed to protect, though I kept quiet about my nature as a Companion, my Werewolf, and most other things. And the conversation quickly ended as the night quickly approached and encompassed us all.

I bid my good night as Ellen and Albert locked themselves in their room, and judging from their looks and smells, I could tell why. However, I had more important things to do.

"Time to find out what Albert and Ellen have been hiding." I whispered to myself, and crept down into their basement quietly. I reached a heavily sealed stone door; it had a puzzle lock that took at least twenty minutes to figure out, but I managed to open it.

What awaited beyond shocked me. It was a vault, literally FULL of corpses. Judging from their appearance, they must have been travelers, traders, or anyone else that had the misfortune to have arrived here. And the sheer grotesque nature of it was that the graveyard-caliber number of corpses were extremely diverse. There were Khajiit, Altmer, Dunmer, Humans, Nords, and even a pair of Argonians. I stepped back a little. I realized then what that soup was. It had blood in it, to make it taste better to them, and to make me weak. It probably had sleeping poison in it. They would've finished me off easily if I was normal.

I slowly closed the vault, and relocked it. Judging from the pattern, it looked like I was dealing with vampires.

I knew I couldn't deal with two in my vulnerable state, so I decided to fool them. I would return to my room, and collect anything useful, and slip off the farm in werewolf form. Pure genius.

No flaws at all.

_**SECTION IV: SHOWDOWN BETWEEN SUPERNATURAL SPECIES**_

I crept upstairs, and I slightly paled as I realized that I didn't hear the sounds of passionate lovemaking. There was no way they were done already.

"Well, well…look what we've got here." I heard Albert speak in a much more dangerous tone.

"A little half-blind girl, here to die. But first, HOW DID YOU RESIST THE DRAUGHT!" Ellen screeched angrily. They were standing in front of their door, and dressed in blackened robes.

"I'm special, too, little bitch vampire." I retorted eagerly.

"We'll see, whore!" Albert roared, and they made a move towards me. I made a run for the door, but I died inside as I realized it was locked tightly with a key they likely had. As I tried to open the door, Albert made a rush, and grabbed me by my waist, and threw me against the table. I tried to get off, but Ellen was waiting. She pinned me against the table, and ripped off the shoulders of my dress.

"How long have you been doing this?" I asked submissively as I struggled with little effort or effect, as Albert approached.

"Mmmmm…bout' 30 years now. Too bad it was only two years ago that we figured out how to have more fun with our prey." He replied, speaking with a inhuman tone.

"Yeah. Took me a while to get used to the girls, and him the guys, but we worked the kinky stuff out." Ellen whispered in my eye, and giggled.

"You assholes. You kidnap travelers, rape them, and then drain them of blood? God, what a couple of bastards!" I swore murderously.

Meanwhile, Albert and Ellen quickly removed the remains of my blue dress, leaving me naked and pinned on the table. I paled as Ellen straddled me first, and Albert held my body and legs down.

"Ready to have some fun before you die, bitch?" She asked sweetly, and I struggled harder, trying to push her off, but Albert and she had overpowered even my werewolf strength. I screamed for help, as pathetic as that sounds, but to no avail. She pressed her womanhood against mine, and began rubbing hers against mine, before sinking her teeth into my neck. My screams were stopped abruptly, as blood came out of my mouth.

"Gahh.." I gurgled, and felt faint. She drank from my veins violently, and very greedily.

"Ellen, you bitch, give me some!" Albert complained, and shoved her off as she finished raping me, and sprayed her warm juices on me. He straddled me, and began beating me furiously, dealing blows with masochistic fury as he thrusted into me again and again. I struggled feebly as I was raped violently and beaten. He finally sank his teeth into my neck as well, on the other side.

If I had any chance of regaining full consciousness, it was lost as my vision dimmed even further and blood was gushing from my mouth.

"Yeah, bitch, not so great now, are you?" He growled as he finished, and I felt his cock about to pump seed into me.

"My…name…" I whispered, my vision dimming.

"Huh?" He asked confusedly.

"My name, asshat, is Sasha." I whispered, my vision brightened. I transformed, and as he was still straddling me and penetrating me, my werewolf opening was also changed, crushing his cock in my body, and I threw him off. He screamed in pain as his manhood was destroyed, and was utterly helpless as he clutched his crotch, and he finally cummed, spraying his white seed all over the floor while he sobbed in pain.

Ellen squealed in terror as I finished, becoming a hulking werewolf that dwarfed the vampire. I roared at her, and she made a run for it. I made a slight laughing sort of growl as she tried futilely to open the wooden door, and I gripped her arms, lifting her up in the air.

I thought a bit of irony was in order; I pinned her on the table and slowly mauled her while raping her. She screamed much more as I tore her throat out and slit her stomach open. She feebly tried to push me away as I buried my face into her disemboweled stomach, and fed on her organs. Eventually, I left her gutted body as I approached Albert, and stepped on his head.

"Please…I'm sorry…don't kill me!" He begged pathetically, and I responded by crushing his head like a watermelon.

I finally transformed back as dawn hit, and watched as Ellen (who had lived a wretched existence through the night trying to hold in her shredded intestines) who had spent the night begging as well, burned alive. Albert eventually was dragged out and burnt into ash as well. Evidently, they hadn't gotten much to drink last night from me.

I finally transformed into my human form. As I threw up (vampire meat doesn't taste good to werewolves), I finally resolved to search Orangewatch.

I discovered Riften was only a mile away from my location, and about a quarter of a mile from my weapons/armor/supplies cache that I had thoughtfully stocked with several sets of my legendary-class Ebony armor, polished to a mirror sheen.

I set out, determined to finally reach safe haven, and get transportation back to Whiterun and Jorrvaskr to explain what happened and receive my judgment. I also prayed that Aela had safely returned (alive) to Whiterun, where I would be reunited with her finally.

And that was something I considered worth picking up the pace for, as I departed Orangewatch and made for the weapons cache.

"Don't worry…I plan on returning here to give Albert's and Ellen's victims a proper burial after my judgment." I thought purposefully, as I ran along the well-known path. And as I went, I had only one other thought.

Vampires really sucked sometimes.

_**SECTION V: DISASTROUS NEWS OF RIVERWOOD**_

I made the short journey in record time, before noon even arrived.

I managed to pry open the rotted chest that held my equipment, and I sighed in relief as I gazed upon it.

"Finally…being naked was getting on my nerves." I muttered, as I took the gear out. Unfortunately, I hadn't had the foresight to include unclothes, forcing me to dress in only the cold, stark armor.

I winced in awkwardness as I fastened the Ebony armor against my breasts; the cold metal wasn't gentle to my nipples, nor was the armor very comfortable at the crotch. Eventually, though, I finally dressed myself in the armor and set off with my gear.

It hadn't taken long to reach Riften; however, the explanation I had to offer the Companions officer I had stationed there to guard a safehouse was. I practically had to show that I was naked under my armor so he would believe me, but he relented once I managed to remember the code I gave him. I finally managed to dress in a fresh bra and panties, and the black underclothes made wearing the armor much more comfortable and bearable.

"Thank you, Enrico." I thanked the guard as I climbed onto the snow-white horse he provided from the stables, and set off to Whiterun.

It had been a short, and uneventful journey. I reached Whiterun in a matter of hours once my transportation was secured, and I proudly entered Jorrvaskr, my home. But one thought troubled me as I entered. There was rumors about an attack on Riverwood, I had heard them from almost all the guards, and they deeply troubled me, indeed, as I entered my home.

"Sasha?" My fellow warriors were stunned to see me back, and had almost thought me dead after finding my ruined armor and discarded weapon.

"Listen, everyone…I want to apologize for my failure to defend the Orc Stronghold. If you wish to strip me of my position as Harbinger, I accept that punishment." I spoke seriously and loudly as they listened solemnly to my apology.

"You kidding, girl?" Cardinal, one of our oldest members, laughed. "You're one of the best Harbingers, no Companions, we've ever had!"

The others assented to this statement, and I was promptly forgiven. However, they agreed heartily that I needed rest, and time alone.

"C'mon, guys. I don't need that much sleep!" I protested half-heartedly, but Vilkas and the others refused to listen, and shut me in my quarters.

I sighed, and stripped my gear off finally. I considered going to bed naked, but I was tired enough and didn't feel like stripping my bra and panties off. I placed the armor in my trunk, and opened the door quietly into my room. My heart sank as I realized Aela wasn't there. I slipped under the covers, and promptly fell asleep in minutes.

I woke suddenly, and realized someone was gently stroking my leg. I turned over quickly, and I lay there, stunned beyond words. Aela was naked with me and in the bed as well.

"Hey, beautiful. You have a tendency to get yourself in trouble, don't you?" She whispered. I kissed her in response. Of all our kisses, that was the best. I could feel her heartache disappearing with mine as we embraced. I could only groan in satisfaction as I suddenly felt what I was actually wearing slipping off.

"Ae-la…" I moaned quietly, dumbstruck. She had never really been interested in having sex with me before, but when she did, it was passionate and she loved it more than I did. So, I was surprised that she was the one getting horny tonight, although I wasn't complaining.

She and I made love for a long time, doing it even more passionately than we had ever had before. Eventually, we transformed, and continued making love as Werewolves. I didn't remember what happened then, just that there was a lot of howling and jerking, and that we ripped the blankets in our ecstasy. At about 4:00 AM, we finally fell asleep in each other's arms, content as we finally transformed back into our human forms as we slept.

My dreams swirled about, turning from the vampires on Orangewatch to the two dragons at the Stronghold, and finally the attack on Riverwood.

All I knew was, a new and strange thing had been unlocked within my body. Something strong. And ancient.

_**SECTION VI: AWAKENING…AMONGST OTHER THINGS**_

I woke, and realized where I was. I noticed I was in Aela's arms, as she snuggled into me. I turned over, and she was still asleep. I nestled in her arms for a long time in that warmth, until she finally opened her eyes.

"Hello, love." I whispered quietly, stroking her.

"Hello, my love." She replied, and we embraced once again.

"What the…." I muttered suddenly as I felt something other than the warm furs. We both sat up and groaned. Last night in our transformation, we had wrecked the room badly. Really badly. It looked like in our ecstasy, we ripped the sheets with our claws and thrown things against the walls. We must've been loud as fuck.

"Oh, son of a…" Aela groaned. There was no way that we hadn't been heard. Thank god that we didn't leave the room in werewolf form.

"What were we thinking?" I slapped my forehead, and scowled. That was so embarrassing, the looks we were gonna get from everyone.

"Either way, it was some good sex…" Aela spoke innocently, and I gave her a fierce look, but it didn't last. She and I embraced once again, and we went back to kissing each other passionately.

However, we knew we had to get up and face the humiliation. We tried to clean the room up as best as we could, and dressed ourselves. We were slightly sore, though, from the strain of last night's adventure.

"My…Mooning…it's gone…" I thought to myself worriedly. I was due to cleanse my blood with more silver, and the Mooning had disappeared overnight. Never had this happened before. Never.

"Aela?" I called quietly. She stepped back into the room, dressed in her exposed Nord armor once more, and her trusty sword at her side.

"What is it, love?" She asked, and I called her over, and told her. She was dumbfounded to hear about the Mooning disappearing.

"I…I don't know. You were due to cleanse yourself, and it…just cleansed itself overnight?" She asked, dumbfounded and uncertain.

"Perhaps it's talked about in a book somewhere…the Library at the College might have such a tome." I suggested after deep thought, and promptly dressed myself in my more simple Master College robes.

"Hmmm?" Aela noticed curiously, and I explained.

"I…haven't been feeling well this morning. I think my…my period is coming, and the Mooning might have affected it." I explained quickly, and she stopped asking questions immediately.

As we expected, several grins and awkward glances were directed towards us as Aela and I took our places on the table. The majority of the men were grinning, while the women looked almost envious, though a few looked slightly uncomfortable.

"So…Sasha….how did you sleep?" Njada asked me. When I had first met her, she was volatile, unfriendly, and indifferent to my livelihood. However, when I became Harbinger and before I fell in love with Aela, she took a slight turn of attitude, and we slept together multiple times and even hunted together much of the time. Then I met Aela, but we remained good friends.

"Oh, shut up." I sighed, and the others laughed good-naturedly.

As they asked me even further, something happened. A messenger burst into the hall, and looked panicked. We looked at him, waiting patiently.

"Well, what is it?" Njada asked impatiently, and we looked at her; in response she merely shrugged.

"Oh, right….sorry…" He wheezed.

"What is the message?" I asked politely.

"Riverwood has been attacked! A dragon assaulted it!" He cried out.

"A dragon!" Most of us gasped, but Aela and I were not among them.

"But that's the thing! Someone killed it! Someone with a Ebony-like blade! She killed it and stole its very SOUL!" He wheezed, and promptly fell over exhaustedly.

"Someone get him a bed, and I want to get down there immediately!" I ordered loudly, and everyone scrambled.

"Sasha…do you think…?" Aela whispered into my ear.

"That whoever this is, we are dealing with a Dragonborn?" I answered. "Yes."

I had never liked to admit it, but I was Dovahkiin. I rarely used Shouts, and only in the company of Aela or alone. I was disinclined to believe there was more of me. So I knew I needed this dealt with, and pronto!

_**SECTION VII: A NEAR MISS AND CALLING**_

"By the Eight…" Aela gasped in shock as we saw Riverwood, or what remained of it. The Sleeping Giant Inn was completely gone. The Mill was wrecked pretty badly. Corpses were covering the streets, from the guards to innocent citizens.

"There." I spoke loudly, and the others saw. The skeleton of a decapitated skeleton lay on the path to Whiterun. In front of it stood a naked young Argonian woman.

I grasped my sword hilt tightly, and we made a move, calling out to her. As we did, a man and a woman also called and ran for her. Later I discovered they were Alvor and Sigrid, and that was Thalia.

The Argonian panicked as we approached, and she leapt into the water. We were unable to beat the speed of the current, and I scowled as I watched her drift away quickly.

"What now?" Aela asked nervously as the Companions with me and the guards that remained examined the skeleton.

"We are leaving." I spoke quietly and deliberately.

"Where?"

"To Iverstead. In the Rift Hold." I growled.

"Why?" She asked nonchalantly and confusedly.

"We are climbing the 7,000 Steps. I can hear the Greybeards calling to me. They are saying that the other Dovahkiin will make their own journey there." I spoke, wincing as I felt the Shouts coming to me through the Greybeards.

"With the others?" She asked.

"No. Just you and me." I clarified. We both looked up at the dark clouds looming on the horizon.

"We'd better get ready. Storm's on the horizon." I muttered, and we set off for Jorrvaskr once more.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**Thank for reading so far. I apologize for the long time since I last published a chapter, but I have been working on other stories constantly. In case you don't know yet, the last yet strongest Dovahkiin is Blueyes San Arquier. And do remember, these stories are happening roughly within the same timeframe, and end at Riverwood.**_

_**But Sasha's words show foreboding; what do the Greybeards want with the three? How will they react when they meet? Who is Blueyes San Arquier? These questions will be answered soon, I promise!**_

_**THE UNDYING CRYSTAL **_


End file.
